jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vos
Meine treue Partnerin Hallo Vos! Ich finde es wirklich klasse, dass du dich trotz deiner Schreibschwäche hier engagieren willst. Solltest du je Probleme oder Fragen haben haben, werde ich dir, genau wie alle anderen auch, gerne weiterhelfen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kyle22 15:05, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich finde das selber Klasse, ich finde das gut das Leute mir helfen wollen.Ich arbeite gerne mit Leute zusammen.Vos 15:07, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass du Teamwork schätzt! Allerdings stimmt es schon, was die anderen sagen. Wenn du versuchst, dich daran zu halten, was sie vorschlagen, werden die Artikel sicher besser. Klar ist es schwierig für dich, Grammatik und Rechtschreibung richtig zu machen, aber mit Übung wird es bestimmt besser. Vielleicht versuchts du mal, die Texte erst einmal in einem Textprogramm (z.b. Word) vorzuschreiben und nochmal gründlich zu kontrollieren, bevor du sie dann in der JP abspeicherst. Ich schaue auch gerne für dich nach Rechtschreibfehlern, wenn du nicht weiterkommst. MfG Kyle22 15:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Vos! Würde mich interessieren, warum du das Zitat von Luke gewählt hast. Kyle22 17:51, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s.: Du kannst die Beiträge auch verschieben und sortieren, dann wird's übersichtlicher.) Ich hab gesehen, du nimmst dir das Utapau-System vor! Da bin ich echt gespannt drauf! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! Kyle22 19:22, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Werde ich am Wochenende vornehmen, warum bist du so gespannt?--Vos 19:25, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Weil's kein so einfaches Thema ist. Möchte dich auch einfach mal bei der Arbeit erleben. (Tipp: Such dir viele Quellen!) Gutes Gelingen! Kyle22 19:27, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich muss noch alles zusammen Suchen, aber trotzdem danke und für den Rat--Vos 19:29, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Helfe doch gerne. Bild:Help!.gif Kyle22 19:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich meinte bei mir zu Hause wenn du paar Quellen hast kannst du mir per E-mail schicken und werde hinein Arbeiten, aber du kannst ja auch die Fehler berichtigen. Das wer toll und super wen wir uns zusammen arbeiten. Für das Wohl Jedipedia.--Vos 19:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nun, ich kenn mich nicht besonders mit Galaktischer Geographie aus, aber ich werde helfen, so gut ich kann. Bei meinen Fachgebieten kann ich dich natürlich besser unterstützen. Auf meiner Benutzerseite siehst du, was für Artikel ich so bearbeite. Auf jeden Fall schau ich mir deinen Artikel durch. Sag mir einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! MfG Kyle22 19:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ICQ hei Vos ich habe dich gerade in ICQ geaddet jedenfalls denke ich das schaust du mal bitte Jango 10:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Vos ich habe bei Icq geaddet schau mal bitte.--Remi Pc 09:36, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frechheit Ich finde das die Nummernirung einfach abgebrochen haben.--Remi Pc 07:57, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist nicht es woll einfach abzubrechen ist nicht fähr, --Remi Pc 10:36, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zu deiner Benutzerseite Es ist sehr nett von dir dass du mich da erwähnst und dann auch noch mit Bild. Sau cool von dir. Wenn du irgendwann wieder Hilfe brauchst, dann melde dich Boba 19:50, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde von dir dein Hilfe holen oder wir Reden mal über Icq.--Benutzer Vos 19:55, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde sie auch nicht schlecht, vielleicht solltest du aber keine Haupt- sondern Unterüberschriften verwenden, dann ist's nicht ganz so "abgehackt", du weißt was ich meine? Okay, dann zurück an die Arbeit! Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:57, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das war ein guter Tipp das sieht auch besser aus.--Benutzer Vos 20:03, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ist manchmal ganz einfach, gut zu layouten, oder? Die Querstriche stören halt beim Lesen, deshelb soll man sie auch in Artikeln sparsam verwenden. Mit dem Wiki-Code kennst du dich aus oder? Schön wären jetzt noch, wenn du magst, ein paar Babels. Die könnt ich dir auch machen. Wichtig ist, dass dir deine Benutzerseite gefällt und ansprechen ist. Du musst auch, wenn mir was mal auffällt, meine Änderungen dort nicht akzeptieren. MfG Kyle22 20:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) mit Artikel schreiben die Wiki-Code kenne ich aber kannst du die Babels Sind das nicht die "Ich bin ein Benutzer der Icq benutzt"--Benutzer Vos 20:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es sind Infoboxen, die über deine Einstelleung, deine Star Wars Vorlieben oder über deine Arbeit in der JP Auskunft geben. Schau mal bei anderen Benutzern nach, da gibts echt gute! Kyle22 20:31, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke übrigens für die Aufnahme in deine Benutzerseite, freut mich, dass ich dir bisher so gut helfen konnte! MfG Kyle22 20:33, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kannst du das bei mir Einstellen und mit der Schlacht von Felucia habe nicht aus ein Buch abgeschrieben sondern selbst geschrieben.--Benutzer Vos 20:34, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Babels mach ich gerne! Erstmal mach ich dir Beispiele, dann kannst du mir sagen, was du möchtest. :Es sieht auch nicht abgeschrieben aus, es wirkt halt nur erzählt. Das kriegen wir sicher hin! Kyle22 20:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Allerdings kann ich das mit dem Artikel und deiner Benutzerseite erst morgen machen. Ist nicht schlimm, oder? Kyle22 20:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein ich mache selber in 30 Minuten schloss ich will noch Fern sehen. Du bist jecht nett zu mir.--Benutzer Vos 20:43, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ursache, ich bin mir sicher, du würdest das auch für mich tun. Ich muss auch bald Schluss machen. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 20:46, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich wette da wurde ich mache, Schuss --Benutzer Vos 20:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Utapau-System Hi Vos! Tja, was soll ich sagen, das ist halt noch ziemlich wenig. Das meiste in deinem Artikel zum Utapau-System bezieht sich auch auf den Hauptplaneten Utapau, zu dem es ja schon einen Artikel gibt (außerdem ist er nicht völlig von einer Wüste bedeckt, schau dir die nur die grünliche Oberfläche an!). Außerdem gehört das Bild nicht zum System, sondern zu Utapau selbst, dass must du schon richtig drunterschreiben, denn es gibt die Galaxis, dann Großbereiche (z.B. Äußerer Rand), dann Sektoren, dann Systeme (Yavin-System) und schließlich einzelne Planeten (z.B. Utapau) mit ihren Monden (aber ich glaube, das weißt du schon). Deine Sätze sind schwierig zu lesen, weil die Stellung und die Formen ziemlich durcheinander sind (ich weiß, das ist schwierig für dich). Mach einen kleinen Verweis auf den Hauptplaneten, und füll den Rest des Artikels mit (korrekten !) Infos über das System an sich (Größe, Planeten, besondere Rohstoffe, Staubwolken, Sterne, Asteriodenfelder usw.), wenn du welche hast. Andernfalls bleibt uns leider nur, den Artikel als Stub zu markieren, und zu hoffen, dass jemand bessere Quellen und mehr Infos hat. Mein Vorschlag: Falls du keine weiteren Infos hast, lass nur die Definition und den Verweis auf den Hauptplaneten Utapau ganz oben stehen, nimm das Under Construction raus und mach dich nochmal auf die Suche. In der Zwischenzeit kann jemand anderes etwas ergänzen, und du kannst später ja immer noch was einfügen. Wenn das alles war, was du auftreiben konntest, sei nict traurig, du hast es schließlich versucht! Teil mir ruhig weiter mit, wenn du etwas Neues anpackst, dann kann ich dir auch da helfen. Weiterhin gutes Gelingen! Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:11, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe leider kanne Quellen mehr was wirst du jetzt damit machen.--Vos 18:18, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Entweder, du machst selber das was ich vorgeschlagen habe (UC weg, Alles bis auf ersten Abschnitt wegnehmen, als stub markieren (dann werden andere schneller Aufmerksam und helfen)) oder du gibst mir etwas Zeit, und ich mache es. Ist deine Entscheidung, aber ich könnte mich, wenn du das machst, in der Zwischenzeit um deine Babels kümmern. Ist beides kein Problem, icb habe Zeit! :Noch was: Geh nicht so sehr auf Vandalen ein! Alles, was die wollen, ist Aufmerksamkeit! Wenn wir ihre Taten kommentarlos weglöschen, verlieren sie schnell die Lust und verschwinden. Ich mach dir aber ein Anti-Vandalen-Babel hin, ok? :MfG Kyle22 18:24, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du kannst jetzt die Babel machen, Und ich mache den Stubs--Vos 18:26, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab's versucht, aber deine Galerie stellt mich vor gewisse Schwierigkeiten. Ich krieg's nicht hin, beides nebeneinander zu stellen. Wenn du mehr Text hättest, könnte man's am Text entlang untereinander schieben. Frag mal jemand, der länger dabei ist, hier bin ich leider mit meinem Latein am Ende. Bild:--(.gif MfG Kyle22 18:46, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja gut du hast das ja Versucht, DankeVos 18:49, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe noch neue Pläne in eingriff genommen, die bei Vos stehen :Ist ne schöne Menge! KLasse, aber übernimm dich nicht, konzentrier dich auf einen Artikel nach dem anderen. Gutes Gelingen! MfG Kyle22 18:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde es beachten, und Jedi-Heiler werde ich auch machen, weis du was über die. Vos 18:58, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß einiges über den Einsatz der Macht und auch über ihre heilende Wikung, aber Jedi-Heiler sind mir noch nie als eigene Berufsgruppe begegnet. Hab' mich übrigens um deine Benutzerseite gekümmert. Gefällts dir? Liebe Grüße Kyle22 23:13, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi! Hast du dein Babel absichtlich getrennt? Sieht ein bisschen komisch aus :-) MfG Kyle22 12:43, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Moin Das habe ich absichtlich getrennt, weil sonst sieht das doof aus.--Vos 13:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut, wenn du meinst. Wollte ich nur wissen, nicht dass das unabsichtlich war und du hast es nicht gemerkt. Ok! Kyle22 16:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Schau mal bei den Artikel Jedi-Heiler ob noch was fehl.Vos 19:27, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mir gefällt, was du geschrieben hast. Ich habs 'n bisschen umgestellt, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. So oder so ähnlich hattest du's dir gedacht, oder? Liebe Grüße Kyle22 00:19, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s.: Schau dir doch mal Lichtschwert an, bin gerade fertig!) Hi Vos! Jemand hat den Artikel Jedi-Heiler als exzellent zur Wahl gestellt. Die wurde jedoch abgebrochen, die Gründe dafür sind, glaube ich, einleuchtend. Mach einfach weiter, es ist schon prima, wenn du Artikel sinnvoll ergänzt. Such die Kategorien nach deinen Lieblings-Themen ab und hilf dort mit, so mach ich es zumindest. Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! MfG Kyle22 16:17, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ich habe es gehört! Das werde ich auch machen jetzt arbeite ich an den Jedi-Hüter. Der letzte Satz klang so als wirds das ein Abschied und der Teamwork.--Vos 18:18, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach Quatsch! Natürlich können wir weiter zusammenarbeiten! Melde dich einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder ich was korrigieren soll! Hab jetzt auch ICQ, wenn du mir was mitteilen willst, schau mal auf meine Benutzerseite. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:32, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ai wenn das so is Kyle ich hab dich grad bei ICQ geaddet. Boba 18:38, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tabelle hier findest du die Vorlabe:Table R hoffe die hilft dir weiter. Gruß Boba 20:45, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Pause? Wie darf ich das verstehen. Du legst eine kleine Pause ein?--Little Ani Admin 21:25, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde mich ein bisschen sammeln und am Montag wen ich Lust habe werde ich alle Projekte von mir beenden, und weiter machen.Vos 21:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso! Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich vertrieben hätte. Das hätte ich nämlich echt nicht gewollt.--Little Ani Admin 21:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das kann man so schnell bei mir, aber 100 Artikel da bin ich simlich Stolz darauf. Danach brauch man eine Auszeit mal.--Vos 21:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Rebellen-Allianz Ich werde den Artikel heute Abend durchgehen. Gruß Altaïr 17:59, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe nicht viel. --Vos 18:00, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Noch nicht! Das kommt noch Bild:;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 21:10, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Tempel Hi Vos! Was musst du den bitte an Jedi-Tempel überarbeiten. Du machst zu viele UC-Boxen in die Artikel rein. Außerdem muss es nicht sein, dass du nun auch noch den Jedi-Tempel mit falschen Infos fütterst. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:58, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was RC-9393 heute für eine Arbeit hatte, deine Falschinformationen aus den Artikel zu beseitigen? Du bist echt unzuverlässig und dass du so große Artikel wie Jedi-Tempel, Rebellen-Allianz und Galaktische Republik überarbeitest, macht mir Angst. --Little Ani Admin 14:03, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Was machen wir jetzt.Vos 15:50, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Wie, was machen wir jetzt? Die Frage ist ja, was du machst! Mit deiner Antwort, hätte ich mir mal eine Verteidigung deinerseits gewünscht. Stattdessen nimmst du das hin und fragst, was wir nun machen. Ich finde es jedenfalls nicht gut, wenn ein nun solider Artikel, wie Jedi-Tempel einer ist, durch deine Überarbeitung an Qualität und Glaubwürdigkeit verliert. Und dass bei deinen Quellen etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt, ist ja allseits bekannt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sowas beachtest, aber die meisten deiner Artikel sind nicht nur sprachlich auf unterstem Niveau (was man ja noch verzeihen kann), nein, sie sind auch noch inhaltlich falsch. Manchmal sogar total falsch, sodass sie wirklich ganz neu geschrieben werden müssen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du an dem Artikel bearbeiten willst, aber ich werde ein ganz strenges Auge darauf haben. Dass es ohne nicht geht, beweißt du ja immer wieder aufs Neue. Und frage nicht wieder, ob ich sauer auf dich bin. Wenn ich dir zig Mitteilungen auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibe, du antwortest mir minimal und löschst die Angelegenheit wieder, dann werde ich echt sauer... und so gehst du ja mit mir um. --Little Ani Admin 19:25, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Little Ani können wir Icq sprechen.Vos 20:06, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Little Ani Das was ich verwechselt habe das der Inhalt falsch ist ja nur das ich Die Mittelern Rand und Aüßeren Rand verwechselt habe. Aber sonst ist der Inhalt richtig. Aber die Artikel Jedi-Wächter, Jedi-Heiler und Jedi-Hüter das waren mein besten. Und das mit immer löschen das mache ich nicht sondern füge es in den Archive ein.Vos 20:22, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Murkhana Hallo Vos! Ich muss dich mal wieder auf einen Fehler hinweisen. Und zwar hast du in dem Artikel Schlacht von Murkhana ein Bild aus der Serie Clone Wars eingebunden. Ich frage mich nur, wie du dazu kommst... wird doch die Schlacht von Murkhana im Roman Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader behandelt. Von der Schlacht existieren keinerlei Bilder und deshalb hast du wieder mal was verwechselt. Kannst du bitte Artikel schreiben, von deren Inhalt du auch was verstehst? Das wäre sehr nett, und wäre der Ernsthaftigkeit der Jedipedia weitaus zuträglicher. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:06, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Vos... antworte bitte! --Little Ani Admin 16:59, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde das beachten, aber ich habe ein Vorschritt gemacht, kein Wookie mehr benutzt.Vos 17:05, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Was? Du hast eine Vorschrift gemacht, die keine Wookiees zu benutzen? Wenn du die Wookieepedia damit meinst, kann ich dir sagen, dass diese Vorschrift schon seit dem ersten Tag der Jedipedia hier gilt und dass du die eigentlich nicht gemacht hast. Aber das ist selbstverständlich... Antworte mir bitte auf meine Frage... ist das den so schwer. Ich wiederhole es mal, obwohl es auch direkt obendrüber steht -.- ::::Und zwar hast du in dem Artikel Schlacht von Murkhana ein Bild aus der Serie ''Clone Wars eingebunden. Ich frage mich nur, wie du dazu kommst... wird doch die Schlacht von Murkhana im Roman Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader behandelt. Von der Schlacht existieren keinerlei Bilder und deshalb hast du wieder mal was verwechselt.'' :::Ich will, dass du mit darauf antwortest! --Little Ani Admin 17:11, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nicht die ganze Sachen kommt aus den Buch sondern auch das Bild und der Oro Dassyne der Teil genommen hat kommen aus Clone Wars.Vos 17:15, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Vos. Hast du das Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg Darth Vaders gelesen? Hast du Clone Wars Volume II angeschaut? --Little Ani Admin 17:26, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Clone Wars Volume II angeschaut nein :::Warum gibst du dann das als Quelle an, wenn du nicht mal weißt, was darin vorkommt? --Little Ani Admin 17:31, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Bild stammt zwar aus Clone Wars, aber Murkhana zeigt es nicht. Der Planet heißt Bal'demnic und der WP-Artikel ist hier zu finden: → Battle of Bal'demnic Außerdem kommt Oro Dassyne zwar in Kapitel 22 vor, stirbt aber in der Schlacht von Bomis Korri IV. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:41, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, Ben das wusste ich auch und deshalb mache ich hier auch so rum. Oro Dassyne kommt in dem buch nämlich gar nicht vor (Argh!). Es ist schon krass, Vos. Man kann echt sagen was man will... Guck dir das Zeugs doch davor an, bevor du einen Artikel darüber schreibst!!! --Little Ani Admin 17:47, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Vos. Ich habe nachgelesen, was es hier in letzter Zeit an Beschwerden hagelt. Ich versuche, dir zu helfen wo ich kann, aber du solltest, wie es Ani schon sagte, nicht wie wild drauflos texten. Du darfst nicht einfach, und das ist wohl schon mehrfach passiert, Dinge aus der Wookiepedia oder aus Büchern kopieren oder sogar Artikel mit falschen Informationen ergänzen. Ich bin mir sicher, du verstehst, dass wir alle für unsere Arbeit hier kein Zeilengeld kassieren, sondern eine gut geschriebene und vor allem vollständige und korrekte Star Wars Enzyklopdie zusammenstellen wollen. Aber dafür ist das Einhalten der Regeln unbedingt erforderlich. Du möchtest sicher auch nicht, dass die Jedipedia zum Tummelplatz für geklaute Texte und falsche Informationen wird, oder? Es ist auch nicht wichtig, möglichst viele Edits zu haben oder exzellente bzw. lesenswerte Artikel am laufenden Band zu schreiben, was du, und zwar mit der Brechstange, versuchst. Qualität geht in jeder Hinsicht vor! Lass dir Zeit zum Recherchieren, schreib die Artikel erst einmal als Konzept, sprich dich mit den Anderen bei Überarbeitungen ab und überleg dir, ob sie wirklich nötig sind, und konzentrier dich vor allem auf eine Arbeit nach der anderen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dein Ehrgeiz einfach mit dir durchgeht. Um es mal mit Worten eines Jedi zu sagen: Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit! Denke also darüber nach, was du tust! Wenn du inhaltlich gut schreibst wird man dich mehr respektieren, als jetzt, auch wenn es nur halb so viele Artikel sind. Für deine Rechtschreibfehler brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen! Es ist umso bewundernswerter, dass du trotzdem in einem Wiki mitarbeitest. Wie schon gesagt korrigiere ich die Fehler gerne für dich, doch ich kann nicht bei allen Themen auch den Inhalt prüfen, also verwende bitte korrekte Informationen aus verlässlichen Quellen. Wenn du dann eine Rohfassung fertig hast, schick sie mir doch einfach per Email, bevor du sie in der JP speicherst (Adresse geb ich dir über ICQ). Dass du Fehler gemacht hast, ist verzeihlich, aber lerne auch aus ihnen! Ich mache auch Fehler, z.B. habe ich am Anfang den Artikel zu Kyle Katarn etwas vorschnell überarbeitet und werde ihn mir jetzt nochmal vornehmen müssen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir die Ratschläge zu Herzen nimmst, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit MfG Kyle22 18:28, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) p.s.:Du meinst "Partner" statt "Partnerin", oder?